Kissing a Frog
by Skye
Summary: Cornelia is amused by Will's fantasies. Cornelia/Will


_Notes: Based mostly on the comic universe._

**Kissing a Frog**

Grudgingly, Will had been forced to go through boxes that had remained untouched since she had moved to Heatherfield. "Mom, there's nothing I want in here," Will had protested.

"Good. All of this junk was taking up too much space. Just sort it into piles to donate or throw away."

"But I have to-"

"Whatever it is, Will, can wait until you're finished. It shouldn't take too long. Get started, once you're done you're free to go out."

Freedom looked pretty far away, Will thought crossly. It took her a while to even touch the boxes. After calling Hay Lin to let her know she wouldn't be there on time, Will finally decided just to get going on this project. Not bothering to dust them, she just opened them up. "Oh, M_om_!" she protested to her mother, who wasn't even in the room. This box was full of clothing she'd long outgrown. Why had her mother bothered to save it until now? Well, these would be to donate, Will supposed. "Did I really used to wear this?" she asked herself, looking at a frilly pink dress. Even for special occasions, it was just too much. She just sighed, throwing it onto the donate pile.

"This really isn't so bad," Will said as she pulled out the next object. A pair of footie pajamas with a frog pattern. Too bad she'd long outgrown it, Will though. "Ug, what am I thinking," Will said, throwing the pajamas into the trash pile, as they were far too worn out to donate.

Now that she'd gotten into it, going through the boxes wasn't so bad. Will quickly sorted, and was soon on the last few boxes. Old toys. "Ik, someone's been teething on this," Will said. Even if that someone was her, it was still pretty gross. Most of that box went into the toss pile. Now, finally, on the last box.

"Oh," Will said. Inside was something that she had loved, yet long forgotten about. A pile of her old dolls. She took out one. A redhead that had been given to her by her parents, as it looked a lot like her. It had been one of her favorites. She absent-mindedly began to brush the toy's hair.

"Will, are you almost finished?" Will jumped as she heard her mother from the other room.

"Um, yeah, almost." Will said. She pushed the last box to the donate pile, then realized she was still holding her doll. She quickly hid it under her bed. "Mom, I'm all done now!"

"Alright, now just throw out the trash, and you can leave."

"Fine," Will agreed. She quickly bagged up her old worn out possessions and ran to the dumpster to get rid of them. Now, finally, she'd be able to see her friends.

"Oh, she shows," Irma commented.

"Yeah, my mom made me clear out some old boxes," Will explained.

"Yeah, I remember you told me, find anything cool?" Hay Lin asked.

"Not really."

"Yeah, well, Miss Cornelia has yet to show her face around here, so don't feel bad about being late or anything," Taranee commented.

"No?" Will said, trying to mask her disappointment. Being rushed with her other three friends she didn't notice, or perhaps didn't want to notice, one familiar face missing amongst them.

"No, and let's just forget about her now! I'm tired of playing around here, I've got some shopping to do!" Irma insisted.

"But what if Cornelia-" Will began.

"No problem, she'll call me if she can make it, and I'll tell her where we are," Hay Lin said, waving her cellphone.

"Yeah, so let's get moving!" Irma said, pushing her friends forward.

Of course, Will thought, cellphones. But the possibility of a cellphone call just wasn't nearly as appealing as actually being able to _see_ her. Will could practically see her now, tossing her straight hair, leading the group into one of her favorite shops. She'd also advise Will one what to get -- very possibly out of her budget range, but it was the thought that counted. Plus, Will couldn't see any problem with Cornelia doting over her, not at all...

Will had recently admitted her feeling to Cornelia. At first it had seemed a worst case scenario, Cornelia looking shocked in her direction. Perhaps disgusted? Will had prepared herself for rejection, and perhaps an excuse, but then Cornelia had pulled her close. "Don't look at me like that," she had said.

"Like?" Will had asked.

"Scared," Cornelia had said. "I care about you too much to see you look like that at me."

And that was that, Will recalled. Not exactly accepting her feelings, but not really rejecting them either. After that, Will had noticed Cornelia being warmer to her. Maybe even a little flirty. So, maybe Cornelia had accepted her feelings... Or at least felt comfortable with them. Perhaps she didn't like her at all, Will considered, and she was only imagining her flirtatiousness. No, when Cornelia, known as the ice queen by some in their school, wasn't interested, she'd let the other person know one way or another. Of course, she act differently towards Will for the sake of their friendship...

And why did Cornelia call Hay Lin instead of her, Will thought crossly. Well, they were meeting up as a group, it didn't matter who called who, really. And she'd also called Hay Lin. But still...

With these thoughts going through her mind, Will found it difficult to enjoy their otherwise cheery shopping trip. In the end, she went home without anything but worry and confusion. She fell down on her bed and sighed. Looking around, she noticed her mother had taken out the items she'd decided to donate. Will looked under her bed. Well, not the doll.

Will pulled out her redhead doll and fixed her hair. She noticed she was wearing a purple top, slightly similar to her outfit as a guardian. She began to fly the doll around the room, then stopped. If her friends saw her now, that would be pretty embarrassing. Will dropped her doll on the bed. "I'm not going to play," she assured herself.

Then she posed the doll on top her dresser. "Oh Cornelia, won't you come rescue me?" she said dramatically. She'd often played this kind of hero game with her dolls when she was younger.

But, that was kind of stupid. For one thing, if Guardian Will was on top of something tall for any reason, she could just fly down. She wouldn't need rescuing at all. She was rarely a damsel in distress, even on the small scale. But, what if Cornelia was the one who needed saving? What if her being "busy" was just a clever ruse, told to the naïve Hay Lin, the most likely to believe it. Maybe Cornelia was captured by an enemy, her powers drained. And maybe Will had to go rescue Cornelia herself.

Before Will knew it, she was completely involved in a "rescue the princess" fantasy scenario involving herself as the hero, and Cornelia as the Princess. She even let her doll wear the Heart of Kandrakar, before recalling that she was always being watched, and that was probably some kind of blasphemy. Will played for far longer than she had wanted to, which was at all, and eventually decided to end it, finally finding Cornelia in a cave, so happy to be rescued and have her powers restored.

"In these kinds of stories, there's often a kiss for the hero," Will said, having no idea how the real Cornelia would react. Well, as long as she was just playing, in this case, the hero _would_ get a kiss.

She had no doll to play Cornelia, so Will grabbed her frog pillow. Much too big to match the doll, it was a much better match for Will. Will closed her eyes, imaging her gorgeous blonde friend nearby, and gave the frog face a kiss.

"You aren't thinking that frog kisses better than me, are you?" Cornelia asked.

"Cornelia!" Will exclaimed, dropping the pillow. Cornelia seemed to have been watching her from the door. For how long? "You're here?" Will stated the obvious.

"Yeah, sorry I missed you guys today. I just thought I'd come visit, since I'm free now. So, here I am. Oh, and I thought I was the only one who still played with dolls," Cornelia said.

"Oh..." Will said. So Cornelia was going to avoid the subject again. "You do?"

"Yeah, mainly collecting them. I'm not nearly as animated as you," Cornelia smirked.

"Yeah?" Will fidgeted, embarrassed.

"Mm hm. But, I think I have a pretty good idea of how the reality goes," Cornelia said, and then pulled Will close, kissing her gently but passionately. Will felt color rise to her cheeks, and her eyes opened wide. When Cornelia took a look, she frowned. "Or maybe not?" she said.

"N-No!" Will protested. "It was very nice... Amazing."

"Go on," Cornelia said.

"It was just, even better than I imagined," Will said nervously.

Cornelia blinked slowly and let out a relieved sigh. "I was almost afraid you weren't _really_ interested. Now, would you like to continue?"

Will felt all her doubts fade away as the afternoon went on.


End file.
